Timetravel
by Lotus Sword
Summary: After Beta was beaten in the Sengoku Time, she was replaced by an arrogant guy named Gamma. As the Raimon members prepare to return to their own time, Wondeba discoveres that Gamma is intervering with their personal timelines. They decide to help out their past selves to deal with Protocol Omega 3.0, but the said timezone gives them some troubles. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello minna. This is actually my first story to put on this site and I'm not really sure how it will turn out, but I hope you like it and maybe tell me about it in a review... or such? Haha, okay I fail. Title sucks, sorry for that. Truth is I'm supposed to sleep right now and this was the title that I used to save it as a draft (first typed it in Word, then as a document on here and now finally publishing it). So, yeah... This is it I guess... Oh wait, disclaimer of course!_ Hmm, now who to ask for that?_**

**Tsurugi: sigh. Lotus Sword does not own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone or it's characters.**

**Me: Ow, thank you Kyousuke! ^^**

**Tsurugi: uhm, no problem? You seemed a bit troubled so I thought I should help you out...**

**Me: Arigatou! (: Hihi, you're not as cold as you pretend to be, are you?**

**Tsurugi: err... what?**

**Me: Hope you enjoy the story, minna!**

* * *

"The others should be alright again, right?" Tenma asked Fey with a hopeful smile. The other boy nodded.

"Yes, we saw with our own eyes how Beta took off the mind control."

"If only they would give back Endou-kantoku," Shinsuke said with a sad frown.

"Don't worry. We will fight Protocol Omega 3.0 and then we'll just take him back."

"But we need to be careful," Tsurugi stated while looking out of the window. "You say that Beta was much stronger than that Alpha guy, so it's likely that Gamma is way stronger than Beta. If that's the case, we'll need to power up again."

They chatted along like that while Wondeba made the preparations for the time jump back to their present time. Shindou looked out of the window to see Okatsu crying on her brother's shoulder. His heart broke. The girl was sweet, caring, kind and really pretty, and she obviously liked him. He liked her too, but not in that way. She seemed to accept this, but it still pained him to see her like this. He looked at the little wooden box with the pure white tofu that she made for him. He put it in his bag, silently vowing that he would not forget this girl.

"Minna, you should see this," Wondeba called from the front of the Inazuma TM Caravan. He pointed at a little blue light that was flickering. "That light signals an interference from a certain aura in at least one of your personal timelines."

"Do you know whose aura it is, Wondeba-san?" Fey asked. The stuffed bear nodded.

"Yeah, I installed it to look after the aura of Gamma. I thought he was trouble right away, so I recorded his aura noise. It seems that he tries to change your timelines."

"Then we need to go there as fast as possible!" Tenma shouted.

Shindou nodded. "Indeed. We will have to wait to see our friends again."

"Minna, please sit down and fasten your seatbelts," Wondeba shouted. "Since we'll travel without any Artifact, this will probably be a bumpy ride!" Everyone obeyed and Wondeba pushed the little light, which appeared to act as a button. He seemed to push buttons and pull levers at random, and they all felt how the caravan's exterior changed and how it floated up into the air. "Aura Follow Mode, activate! Time jump in T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIME JUMP!"

Shindou cast one last look on the crying girl beneath him before they got swallowed up in the wormhole. As Wondeba predicted, it was a bumpy ride. The Inazuma TM Caravan shook and trembled and seemed at the verge of breaking when they finally got out of the wormhole. Everyone sighed in relieve and unfastened their seatbelts before they got out.

"It appears that the Aura Follow Mode still needs some adjustments before it's perfect," Wondeba muttered before he turned to the group again. "I will stay here and fix the Inazuma TM Caravan up, since I see it took on some damage from the journey. I think it's best if the managers stay here as well, so that they can help me." Everyone agreed with it and the six boys thought about their next step.

"Gamma probably went to this timeline to attack you and your teammates so that you won't play in the Holy Road Tournament and quit playing soccer," Fey said. "Therefore, I think it's best if we split up and look for them to make sure that they're safe. If Protocol Omega 3.0 finds out that we're here as well, they might challenge us for a match. In that case, we'll need some of the Raimon members to form a team."

"What date is it exactly?" Tenma asked and he looked to the sakura blossom that floated through the air. Fey checked the device at his wrist. "It's your first day of school. Now I wonder why they chose this date," he said.

Shindou's eyes widened. "Because today is the day that the Raimon soccer club almost fell apart."

"Yosh, minna, we can't let that happen!" Tenma exclaimed and he put a fist in the air. "Let's stop Protocol Omega 3.0 from whatever they are doing in this time!" Everyone replied with an enthusiastic cheer and they divided themselves in three pairs: Tenma and Shindou, Shinsuke and Nishiki and Tsurugi and Fey.

* * *

Tenma and Shindou hid behind some trees as they were looking for familiar faces. Then, Shindou recalled something. He glanced at the younger boy beside him, who was staring intensely at the faces of the people who were walking past the riverbank. "Say, Tenma?"

Said boy looked up. "What is it, Shindou-san?"

Shindou hesitated. He didn't want to do this since Tenma seemed still rather insecure about his abilities as a captain, but Shindou had to do this if they didn't want to get unwanted attention. "You see, in this time, I'm still the… you know, the captain of the team. I think it would be less confusing for the others if I wore the captain mark again."

Tenma perked up and immediately took of the red mark that was on his left upper arm. "Oh yeah, of course. Here you go, Shindou-san," he said while he handed the mark to his senpai. Shindou watched the boy a few seconds longer before he took the band and shove it around his arm.

"I'm not saying this because of your captain abilities, Tenma, you know that right?"

"Sure captain, I understand that it's necessary. Wait, aren't that Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Minamisawa-senpai and Amagi-senpai?" He pointed. Shindou looked up to find the four third years standing on top of the stairs, gazing the soccer field below with nostalgic eyes.

"You're right. Let's go."

The four third years saw them pretty quickly and tried to go their own way, clearly not wanting to talk to the beaming first year and their captain. Luckily, Shindou and Tenma could stop them before they completely turned away.

"What is it, Shindou?" Minamisawa asked in his lazy voice while he flipped his purple bangs, completely ignoring Tenma.

"I wanted to tell you something important, senpai," Shindou answered politely.

"What is it?" Sangoku asked. Shindou looked around nervously.

"Maybe it's better that we go to some other place. We need to find the others first, then I can explain it to you all at once."

"I seriously don't have time for this," Minamisawa answered and he started to walk off.

"Minamisawa-senpai, please wait," Tenma pleaded. "It really is important what Shindou-san has to say."

"Tenma is right. Please, Minamisawa-senpai," Shindou added.

The four third years stared at the duo. "Tenma? Since when did you move on to first names, Shindou?"

"Come to think of it, why are you wearing that uniform?" Kurumada asked Tenma. "Didn't kantoku say that the entrance exam is tomorrow? How did you even get it?"

"Ah, well..." Tenma started and Shindou silently scolded himself because they were so careless. He shook his head.

"Never mind that. Can you please follow us? We're meeting somewhere with a few others. Then, everything will be clear to you."

"You're meeting somewhere with some other people, huh?" Minamisawa stated mockingly with his eyes closed. Then he sighed. "This better be worth it, Shindou." The others seemed to agree with him and they quietly followed their captain.

* * *

Three boys were walking alongside each other, not speaking a word. They were all deep in thought, thinking about what happened this very morning.

"Are we really sure about this?" Hayami wined softly. "That Tsurugi is pretty scary. And he is really strong as well. M-maybe we should just obey to Fifth Sector..."

"Yeah," Kurama muttered. "Did you see Shindou this afternoon? He didn't do anything to stop them from leaving... And he seemed rather depressed too. Maybe he'll stop as well."

Hayami's eyes widened. "Aah, I don't know if I can put up with all this if even Shindou gives up."

"He already gave up," Kurama said. "He's a good captain, more concerned about our wellbeing than about his own desire to play soccer." He sighed.

"Ne, ne, don't be so down you two," Hamano pouted. "You'll chase the fish away."

"But we're not even at the fishing spot yet," Kurama complained effortlessly. Even bickering with his friends couldn't cheer him up right now.

"Senpai!" They turned around when they heard the shout. They saw a small, spiky haired boy in the Raimon uniform. The boy smiled and they recognised him as one of the first years that wanted to join the soccer club. Or, as Hamano would phrase it, who wanted to jump back on a sinking ship. The boy sighed in relief and said: "Thank goodness, I'm so happy I found you."

"Oi, first year. I don't know what you want, but I don't have time for you," Kurama said bluntly. He wasn't in the mood for an overenthusiastic kid right now.

The boy's smile disappeared. "Senpai," he said with a sad frown.

"Oi, Shinsuke, you found them I see?"

The three second years perked up when they heard a familiar voice. "Nishiki?" they exclaimed in unison. "Since when are you back from Italy?" Hamano asked.

The tanned soccer player scratched the back of his head and laughed his signature laugh - which was loud as always. "That's a long story, ahaha. But can you come with us for a while? We need to find the others and then tell you something."

"W-we?" Hayami stuttered.

"Yes, we are here with a few others, Hayami-senpai. Like Nishiki-senpai said, we have to tell you something and it's really important, so can you come with us?" Shinsuke pleaded.

"How on earth do you know Nishiki, Nishizono?" Hamano asked.

Now it was Shinsuke's turn to scratch the back of his head. "Ahaha, gomen, Hamano-senpai. Things are a bit hard to explain right now, but if you follow us to the others, then they will explain everything at once."

"... You are acting very strange. Both of you," Kurama commented with a frown. "Nishiki, look me in the eye. This is not some trick of Fifth Sector, correct? You didn't turn in one of them as well?" He looked his former classmate closely. There was only one way the real Nishiki Ryouma would react to a statement like this.

Nishiki blinked while he stared in Kurama's one visible eye. Then he threw his head in his neck and laughed his characteristic - and once again, really loud - laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Kurama," he snickered. Kurama's serious face turned into a small smile.

"Okay then, lets go."

* * *

Shindou and Kirino walked home together in silence. A lot had happened that day. First of all, when they headed to morning practice, they found a beaten up rank B team and an odd kind of soccer battle between two boys, neither of them a member of the soccer club. After that, they got challenged to a match by one of those boys, Tsurugi. He and his team nearly destroyed the rank A team as well, but Shindou managed to rescue it by – believe it or not – unleashing a Keshin. He still couldn't believe that those Keshin legends were really true, let alone that he was a user.

But although unleashing a Keshin may have prevented them from being replaced by members from Fifth Sector, the soccer club was anything but save. All managers, the entire rank B team and two members from the rank A team had quit because they got scared of Fifth Sector, leaving them with only nine members in the rank A team. Shindou gritted his teeth, but what could he do? He had no right to force his teammates to stand up against Fifth Sector and suffer more injuries.

And then there were those two first years. Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke. They were so gullible and innocent, they would be crushed the minute they set foot in this managed soccer business. Shindou had tried to stop them from joining, knowing they would only get injured, but it seemed like they wouldn't change their minds. Why couldn't they see it? Why couldn't they see that the real soccer, the fun soccer, didn't exist anymore? And all because of Fifth Sector. He sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kirino asked. He was worried since his friend seemed very down and hadn't spoken a word yet.

"The soccer club," Shindou replied. Or what was left of it. If that damn Tsurugi hadn't come, than it would be bearable, but now… Tsurugi was someone send in by Fifth Sector, a SEED, to make sure that Raimon still followed Fifth Sector. His team, the Black Knights, withdrew from the match, but Shindou was sure that today wasn't the last time they would hear from Tsurugi.

A snicker caused the two boys to turn around. "So this is the great captain of Raimon? I can't believe you gave all that trouble to Beta and Alpha." The boy snickered again. He had spiky cream coloured hair, a pale skin and some sort of communication device on his right cheek. He stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, an arrogant smirk never leaving his face. He wore a strange looking blue, grey and white uniform that looked somehow futuristic and he had a small disk between his fingers.

Shindou frowned, what was that guy talking about? Alpha? Beta? Who were they? "I'm afraid there's a misunderstanding here, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," the boy remarked. Kirino frowned at his mockery.

"What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from you. I simply want to crush you and make sure you don't rise again," The boy said while he opened his eyes to give Shindou and Kirino an angry glance. With those words, he threw the disk in the air. It floated there for a few seconds while blue lines shot out of it, forming the shape of a ball. The spaces between the lines got filled up and in mere seconds, the disk became an odd soccer ball. Odd, because the black spaces on a normal soccer ball were different coloured circles on this ball. The ball drifted back to the foot of the boy, who touched the orange patch. "_Strike Mode,"_ a robotic voice said and the ball started to glow. Kirino and Shindou backed away, what was going on? The boy kicked the ball, which hit Kirino in the stomach and caused him to hit the wall of the house behind him. He let out a yelp of pain when he fell to the ground, struggling to get up again. The ball, that still had a lot of power even after knocking Kirino away, hit the same wall and bounced back, only to hit Shindou in the back. Shindou felt how he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He looked up at the boy, who looked down on them with a disdainful expression.

Shindou heard a soft moan behind him and got back to his feet as quickly as possible. He ran to Kirino and helped him up. "Kirino…" That one word expressed all his worries for his best friend, who opened his eyes and flashed him a painful smile. "I'm okay."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" their attacker said mockingly while shooting the ball again, only this time, it was solely aimed at Shindou. The ball hit him in his chest and pushed him against the wall, keeping him there until the ball finally lost all of its power. Shindou screamed in pain when the ball collided with his chest and when his back collided with the wall. When the ball lost its power, he fell to the ground, unable to get up again as pain ran through his entire body.

"Shindou!" Kirino knelt by his side to help him up. Then he turned to glare at their attacker, who had not moved an inch. "Who are you?" he asked in a cautious tone.

"My name is Gamma. I've been looking for you."

"Are you another SEED?" Shindou managed to say while he was leaning on Kirino for support.

Gamma flashed an arrogant smile while closing his eyes and stroking his hair. "No. Although we may have the same orders regarding Raimon, our goals are different. They simply want you to obey them…" He opened his eyes and his smile disappeared, "…and I want you to give up on soccer permanently." He repeated his actions from before and shot a bright orange glowing ball at the duo. With the ball's speed and their injuries, Shindou knew they wouldn't be able to dodge it. He prepared himself for the impact when a leg came in his sight, keeping the ball from hitting Shindou's face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the person managed to kick the ball back. Shindou remembered how much power it held before and he admired the power of their rescuer. Since the ball was glowing rather bright, neither Shindou nor Kirino saw more of their rescuer than his silhouette. After he – they presumed their rescuer was a boy – had blocked the ball, he grabbed Shindou's wrist with his left hand, Kirino's wrist with his right hand and made a run for it, dragging the two boys along. There must have been another person, because the loud noises of the strange ball being shot at full force continued behind them.

Kirino and Shindou ran through several streets, following their rescuer, before the boy finally halted and let go of their wrists. Shindou – exhausted from the short sprint and all of the injuries he got today – sank to his knees while panting heavily. Kirino placed his hands on his knees and panted as well.

"Are you okay?" Both boys froze at the voice of their rescuer. They slowly looked up to find their rescuer was Tsurugi. The same Tsurugi that had threatened to replace them this very morning. He wore the Raimon uniform – even though he wasn't in the team – with number 10.

"Tsu-Tsurugi?!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, not believing that their rescuer was the same boy that hurt their team. He glared at them.

"Will you two cut it out? If they find us here, we'll all be in big trouble." He paused to see how his words sank in. The two older boys looked at him in shock, clearly not understanding what he was talking about. He sighed. "We better keep moving. Can you walk?" He asked while he walked towards Shindou.

Said boy got to his feet as quickly as possible and backed away, but he almost lost his balance and needed all his focus just to remain standing. "I'm perfectly fine on my own," he said and he tried to walk away, but his entire body hurt.

Tsurugi simply raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can see that," he stated straight-faced. Shindou suddenly felt how his arm was lifted and before he realized it, he was already leaning on Tsurugi. The navy blue haired boy turned to his other senpai, who was still awestruck. "What about you? Can you walk?" He turned around when Kirino nodded, muttering: "Come on then, we haven't got all day."

"Tsurugi, what is going on?" Kirino asked after a few minutes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting completely different from before. This morning you hurt, embarrassed and mocked us, now you saved and helped us. What's that about? And that guy, Gamma. Do you know him?"

Tsurugi's serious expression didn't change when he eyed the pink haired defender. "There's actually a lot that we need to tell you, but you should wait. It's more convenient to tell you all in once." His words didn't clarify much to the second years, but they decided to do as he said and keep their mouth shut.

"So Tsurugi, where are you taking us?" Shindou dared to ask. He looked closely at the boys facial expression, still not trusting him completely. Kirino seemed to feel the same way about it. Tsurugi closed his eyes and smiled confidently to himself, but didn't slow down the slightest.

"We're going to meet a few friends of yours," he answered while holding back a chuckle. Kirino and Shindou were anything but reassured by that answer and looked each other in the eye, silently making plans for an escape. They saw a bunch of people in front of them, their backs turned towards Tsurugi, Shindou and Kirino. When they neared the people, they recognised them as their teammates. The said boys stood with their back towards the trio, crowding around a few other people that neither Shindou nor Kirino could see. Tsurugi smiled, brought his right hand to his lips and whistled, causing the group to turn around. They froze at the spot, gaping at the trio as if they saw a ghost.

One of the figures in the middle ran towards them towards them to take over Shindou from Tsurugi. "Shindou-san, what happened?"

"Matsukaze?" The boy wore the Raimon uniform, but why? He wasn't even in the team yet, Kudou-kantoku said that the entrance exam would be tomorrow after school. Something very odd was going on.

"Tsurugi, what happened?" Nishizono asked.

Tsurugi shrugged and frowned. "Gamma. He was attacking them. Fei was keeping him busy while I got those two away from there. I hope he is alright. That Gamma dude might try the same trick on him as Beta did and capture him..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," a new voice sounded from behind them. Everyone turned to see a boy of their age with mint green hair and a bright smile. "Is this everyone, Shindou-san?"

Shindou unfroze because he thought that the boy spoke to him, and he wanted to answer that he had no idea what the boy was talking about, but he was cut off by another voice. "Yes, Fey. On this day, two members quit, leaving us with only nine members in the rank A team."

Shindou's eyes widened as he slowly turned to the source of the voice. What the... He saw _himself_ in the middle of the group. Was he halucinating? Did that soccer ball hit his head or something? Yeah, that must be it. First, he imagines Tsurugi - Tsurugi for crying out loud - to rescue them when the boy would only do the opposite, and now he sees himself.

"What the..." he managed to bring out. "Is... Is this real?" His look-a-like looked at him and smiled an apologetic smile at him and Kirino.

"I think I we have a lot to explain to you."

* * *

**Me: DUNDUNDUUUUUUNNN! Cliffhanger! :D hope you liked it and keep on reading. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello minna-san! Thank you for all the replies and stuff, I really appreciate it. Sorry, I was planning on posting this yesterday, but yeah.. stuff happened on my work... Ghehe, but yeah. It's here, so I hope you like it. Errr, do I need more? Oh yeah! Shindou-kun, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Shindous: *in sync* Lotus Sword does not... err.**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Shindous: *in sync* Well, who of us do you want to do the disclaimer? It's kinda confusing since we're both here...**

**Me: Well, why don't you do it together then?**

**Shindous: *look at each other, shrugs* Lotus Sword does not own Inazuma Eleven, only the plot.**

**Me: okay, it sounds kinda creepy when you're speaking at the same time... *Shivers* Enjoy minna! ^^**

* * *

"You could say that again!" Amagi yelled with widened eyes as he looked from one Shindou to another. "Shindou, why on earth are there two of you?!"

Shindou looked at the boy that looked exactly like him. It seemed obvious to him that his look-a-like should explain everything, since Shindou himself had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"It's natural that you're upset with this, but what I'm gonna say next is very complicated and surreal, so please pay close attention," Shindou's look-a-like said. "My name is indeed Shindou Takuto, as many of you already guessed. You know Nishiki already and this are Tenma, Shinsuke and Tsurugi. Our last companion is Fei Rune, who is from another time. You see, he is actually from two hundred years in the future. In his time, there is an organisation called El Dorado. El Dorado is trying to erase soccer from history by traveling through time and changing it. Fei traveled through time as well and he helped us to beat Protocol Omega, which was El Dorado's first team. After that, they changed a few members and called themselves Protocol Omega 2.0. Beta was their new captain and after we lost a game to her, she put our team under mind control. Most of us forgot that they liked soccer and quit. So the six of us and the managers went to Fei's time and got a legendary notebook, but we couldn't read it. It was said that in the notebook was written how to make the strongest team ever and we need to become them if we want to beat El Dorado. That is why we traveled back in time, to when the person who wrote it was still alive. That person was Endou Daisuke, Endou-kan- err, I mean Endou Mamoru's grandfather. We played against Protocol Omega 2.0 and they tried to capture him with a Sphere Device. However, because Daisuke-san's willpower was too great to be captured, he turned into a Chrono Stone. He is now with us, helping us to become the strongest eleven in history. We traveled to the Sengoku Time and we beat Protocol Omega 2.0. Beta is now replaced by Gamma and he traveled to this timeline to attack you. That way, history will be changed and our soccer will disappear."

Everyone stared blankly at him. "So, you mean to say that you literally _traveled_ through _time_?!" Hamano exclaimed with widened eyes. Others turned to him.

"You actually understood what he said?" Kurama asked in disbelieve. Then he turned to Shindou. "You actually lost me after Protocol Omega 2.0."

"You lost me after the introductions," Nishiki added, causing everyone at the scene to sweatdrop.

"Demo, Nishiki-senpai, you were with us," Shinsuke pouted.

"So, err... Shindou-san," the younger Shindou started. It felt really awkward to talk to someone else while using his own name.

"Yes?"

"Well, there are a few things I still don't get..."

"Only a few?" his look-a-like chuckled. Shindou managed to smile a half smile.

"Why were you in the Sengoku Time in the first place?"

The other boy exchanged a quick look with Fei, who nodded in response. "Well, Daisuke-san wrote in his notebook the requirements that the eleven people in the Strongest Eleven in History should have. The first one was a Gamemaker of Truth, who can appraise people and the general situation, while combining both motion and stillness. He gave Oda Nobunaga as an example and we traveled to the Sengoku Time so I could get miximaxed with him." After seeing the confused looks of the others, he explained. "Miximax is... uhm, Fei? Little help?"

"The miximax gun is a machine that combines two personalities together. One of the two personalities in the miximax gains power from the other and the appearance of the user changes."

"Uhm, we're supposed to understand this?" Sangoku muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Shindou smiled an apologetic smile. "Gomen, Sangoku-senpai, I know it's very confusing."

Hayami shot a glance at Tsurugi, who was casually leaning with his back against the wall. "A-and you want us to be-believe that you are playing with h-him?!" He flinched when Tsurugi looked at him and he partially hid behind Hamano.

"Got a problem with that?" Hayami shook his head rapidly, but someone else did respond.

"Actually, I do," Minamisawa's voice popped up. "Why the heck are you wearing my uniform?"

Tsurugi slowly looked down at his uniform, then at the uniform of his former senpai, as if really checking that it was the same. Many eyes widened when the others realized this too and they held their breath, watching the two boys in silence. Tsurugi looked at Fei, who shook his head slightly. The navyblue haired boy sighed and turned to Minamisawa again. "I could ask you the same," he replied.

Minamisawa took a step closer and looked Tsurugi right in the eye. "Listen, I'm really not in the mood for games right now. So why don't you just cut the crap and answer my question, you filthy dog?" Both boys were glaring at each other, neither of them giving in. One of the Shindous - probably the one that timetraveled - got between them and pushed them away from eachother.

"We don't have time for this."

"Shindou, tell me one thing," Minamisawa said without adverting his eyes from Tsurugi. "Why is this dog replacing me?"

Tsurugi opened his mouth to rebut, but Shindou sent him a stern look. "Stop it, Tsurugi." For a moment the striker seemed to ignore his senior, but then he backed away and grumbled something that could be interpreted as "fine". The eyes of the spectators widened when they saw how Tsurugi backed away.

"Wow, plot twist," Kirino muttered silently.

The Shindou that was still standing between Minamisawa and Tsurugi, looked up to the purple haired boy. "Gomen, Minamisawa-senpai, but if I tell you that, then history might change. You have to trust me on this one." After what seemed an eternity, Minamisawa grumbled and returned to his original position between Kurama and Sangoku.

"Do you have more questions?" Shindou asked his past self. Before the said boy could say anything, Nishiki moaned and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, that's the first thing we're gonna deal with now. I already got a headache from that terrible caravan thing and you two are making it worse," he said, pointing to the Shindous. "Can't we call you something different?"

Both Shindous looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "I think you're right, Nishiki. That will avoid further confusion," they said in unison. Their voices sounded exactly the same, causing Hayami to shiver.

"Creepy," he commented silently.

"How about you call me Takuto, then?" the younger Shindou thought out loud. "It will take some getting used to, but I think it will work out fine. Besides, calling one of us 'captain' would be confusing as well, since we're both captains."

"Yeah, you're right. If you're fine with it, then I am too," the other Shindou said while holding back a chuckle. _If only they knew..._

"So, Takuto, what is your next question?"

"You said something about a human turning into a Chrono Stone, what was that supposed to mean?"

"It basically means that someone with great willpower is turned into a jem. Those jems are called Chrono Stones and they are some sort of prisons for that person's soul," Fei explained. He touched some buttons on the device on his wrist and a hologram appeared. It was an animation of a human that got hit by a ray and slowly disappeared. "In my time, there are Sphere Devices that can capture someone by taking their aura. They will be sucked in the machine and they are imprisoned until someone releases them. However, when the person is resisting against the capturing and his willpower is great enough, he sometimes turns into a Chrono Stone." The person in the animation shapeshifted to a small diamond and floated in the air. Fei pushed some buttons and the hologram zoomed in on the diamond. A small C was visible in the middle of it.

"What are Sphere Devices?" Kirino asked.

"Sphere Devices are small machines with different modes on them. Gamma used one that looked like a ball to attack you two," Fei explained. "When they use Time Warp Mode, they can travel through time and with Move Mode, they can move to different locations in that timeline. They used Move In Mode to capture Daisuke-san. There are more modes, like-"

"_Strike Mode_." He was interupted by a robotic voice that sent shivers down Kirino's and Takuto's spines. A loud noise followed - like a canon was fired right next to their ears. Everyone turned around, just in time to see how Takuto got hit in his stomach. He was sent flying and landed on his back. He coughed, fighting to fill his lungs with air again. He silently moaned when the pain went through his body. If even breathing hurt, then how would he ever stand up?

"Shindou!" his teammates screamed - completely forgetting about calling him by his first name. The ball he was hit with rolled back to the foot of his attacker, who turned out to be Gamma.

"So, I see you all gathered together. How nice of you, this saves me much time. But it is a bit rude of you that you didn't invite me."

"No we trusted you to chrash the party like you always seem to do," Fei said while standing protectively in front of the injured boy.

Gamma closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Then, he touched the blue patch on his ball - no, his Sphere Device - and it started to glow. "_Move Mode_," the robotic voice said and Gamma kicked the ball towards the soccer players in front of him. It kept floating in the air when it was among them and the glow brightened and expanded. When the light dimmed again, the soccer players were gone.

* * *

"How did we get here?" Sangoku asked himself while he looked around. He recognised the area soon enough, since they trained often in this place. It were the first grounds, the field inside the soccer building.

"Oi, Shindou, get up will you?" Kurama said to the injured boy. He and Kirino tried to help him up, but Takuto screamed in pain. Very carefully, they led him to the benches and lowered him.

"Wondeba, have you finished your repairs to the caravan?" Fei asked in his wrist-device.

_"I have indeed."_

"Can you come here as soon as possible? Take the managers with you. We are in the Raimon Soccer Building and there is someone injured."

_"Understood, we'll be there in a second."_

"Oh, and Wondeba-san? Leave the caravan there."

_"..."_

"Wondeba!"

_"All right, all right, but why do I have to leave it?"_

"Because I don't want to scare these people more than necessary."

_"That is half the fun,"_ the person on the other side of the line muttered softly before he broke the connection. Fei turned to Takuto.

"Takuto-san, I called my companion and he and the managers will be here very soon to treat your wounds." Takuto nodded.

"The proper location, don't you think?" Everyone turned to see that Gamma was standing behind them, smirking arrogantly. "Here, you will all give up on that idiotic game and actually gain some sense." He made a theatrical gesture with his arms.

Shindou turned to the Raimon players, ignoring the boy behind him. "Minna, I want to ask for your help. Will you please help us to fight them?"

"Are you crazy? That guy blew you... him... whatever away in one mere shot!" Hayami shouted while trembling.

"I know that they are powerful, but still I'm asking you to help us. Please." That was all he said. He just kept quiet after this and let the others decide for themselves whether they would help out or not. So far, no one seemed to volunteer...

"Shindou-san, I can bring out the Dupli if yo-" Fei started.

"I'm in."

Everyone turned with widened eyes to the pink haired defender who had spoken up. Shindou eyed Kirino a long time, before asking: "Are you sure?"

Kirino nodded in response. "Yes, I am. I don't know what on earth is going on here and what I should and shouldn't believe, but I do know Shindou Takuto." He pointed towards Shindou. "If you are who you say that you are, then you would never betray or intentionally hurt us. That's why I trust you. I am fighting with you."

"Kirino-senpai," Tenma said with a smile on his face. He didn't say more, but he didn't need to. All the graditude and respect he felt for Kirino were captured in that one word.

Slowly, more and more members said they'd join the match. Eventually, everyone agreed on helping and playing against Protocol Omega 3.0, although some were more reluctant (Hayami *cough*) than others. It was about then that Wondeba decided to show up, in all his bear-like glory, with the three managers following behind him. Akane, Aoi and Midori immediately concerned themselves with taking care of Takuto's wounds. They agreed on calling him by his first name, although Akane still called him 'Shin-sama'.

The soccer players were all staring at Wondeba, who introduced himself as if it was normal for people to meet a blue, talking, stuffed bear. When he told them that he would act as the coach for this match, they unfroze. After some protesting - are we really gonna listen to a toy? - everyone agreed on it. Wondeba told them who would play and who would be on the bench.

Since there were nine players left in the rank A team and six players who traveled through time, they had a total of fifteen players. Takuto was too injured to play, so there were only fourteen left, meaning that there would be three on the bench. "We are starting with a three-top," Wondeba said. "The forwards will be: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kurama Norihito and Minamisawa Atshushi. The midfielders are Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Fei Rune and Nishiki Ryouma. The defenders are Amagi Daichi, Kurumada Gouichi and Kirino Ranmaru. Goalkeeper will be Nishizono Shinsuke."

Everyone was shocked to hear that last decision. "You mean you're not putting Sangoku in the goal?" Amagi asked, shocked.

Wondeba nodded. "Shinsuke has recently mastered Keshin Armed and we'll need that power in order to win. You will need time as well to get used to their incredible speed and power."

"But he's so... small," Minamisawa commented.

"Senpai," Shinsuke pouted.

"All right then," Sangoku said and he turned to the little guy with a stern look. "I'm counting on you to keep Raimon's goal clean, got that?"

"Hai," Shinsuke chimed.

"Are you sure about that, Sangoku?" Kurumada asked worried.

"Yes. You saw how I let all those balls through this morning, and Protocol Omega 3.0 may be even stronger than the Black Knights. I don't know if Shinsuke can stop them, but I trust the coach's orders." He frowned. "Even if the coach is a stuffed toy."

"Ne, Tsurugi?" Hamano asked cautiously. He was staring towards Gamma, who had also summoned his team - meaning that his teammates suddenly appeared behind him. All of them were standing in the bench area, seemingly talking through their tactics. Then they got back to their positions, and it was clear to Hamano that Protocol Omega would use a three-top as well. But that wasn't why he called out for the navyblue haired forward.

"What is it?" Tsurugi asked while shifting his gaze towards the midfielder. He sounded rather irritated, as he was focussing on the upcoming match when the other boy broke his concentration.

"Do you have a brother by any chance?"

Everyone was staring at Hamano. That included Tsurugi, who looked at his senior with an open mouth. He tried to speak, but there came no words. "How did you know that?" he finally managed to say.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

Tsurugi nodded, though a bit reluctantly.

"Twin brother, perhaps?"

"Wha-? No, where did you get that idea?"

Hamano didn't answer. Instead, he pointed towards the field, where Protocol Omega 3.0 waited for them to enter the match. Tsurugi's eyes widened when he saw what Hamano meant.

"What the..."

"Since Raimon uses players from this time, I figured I could use them as well," Gamma pointed out while smiling cruelly.

"So you are making me play against myself?!" Tsurugi shouted, finally regaining full control of his tongue.

The rightmost forward of Protocol Omega 3.0 shifted his gaze towards the teammembers on the sideline. He wore the familiar uniform and his intimidating golden eyes bore in the eyes of the Raimon players. A cruel, sadistic smile appeared on his lips, and it was clear that he intended to hurt them. Protocol Omega 3.0's forward was no other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

* * *

**Okay, that was my failed attempt for some suspense... Next chapter will be all about the match :D I hope you still understand what's going on in here, since it's pretty confusing with two Shindous.**

**But... R&R please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: yay, here I am again! *jumps up and down***

**Tenma: Att-sama, did you eat sugar?**

**Me: Jupp! :3 Why do you ask? Oh, and please don't call me that, it makes me feel old... Just Att or Lotus Sword is enough.. Sooo, because this story obviously wasn't confusing enough with two Shindous, I put in two Tsurugi's as well! On the other hand, I think I wrote down quite obviously which Tsurugi I'm talking about... And since Takuto is on the bench, I think it'll work out!^^ Tenma, disclaimer please!**

**Tenma: Att doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters (neither from the past nor from the future). Enjoy!**

* * *

"Care to explain this?" Minamisawa asked Tsurugi. "Why is he... you... playing with them?"

Tsurugi glared at the third year, but couldn't form an answer.

"He is probably put under mind control," Fei said. "It's the same mode that made the Raimon members forget that they love soccer." He paused. "We have to be careful, because Tsurugi must not injure you. Since he is from this timeline, it will be very hard to fix modifications like this and history might change permanently."

"So... In normal Japanese?"

"Tsurugi is probably gonna try to harm you and we must do everything to prevent that," Shindou explained.

"I still feel the need to ask, which Tsurugi are you talking about?" Minamisawa said and chuckled at his own joke. Tsurugi grumbled and took a step forward to punch his arrogant senpai in the face.

"Stop it, Tsurugi," Shindou ordered. Tsurugi seemed to need a lot of willpower, but eventually he managed to step back and turn around.

"You have tamed him rather well, Shindou." Minamisawa's sneering comment reached his ears, and Tsurugi exploded inside. _Tamed?!_ What the heck was he, a dog? But he remained calm on the outside and he pretended that he didn't hear anything, although it was loud and clear. He didn't even clench his fists or grit his teeth. He had to focus on the match instead of that arrogant bastard.

Playing against himself was definitely going to be weird. But maybe he could take advantage out of it as well... And he had to make sure that his past self didn't hurt any of the teammembers. Ironically, that meant that he had to protect that arrogant bastard Minamisawa as well. That was a downside... But he agreed to himself that he would make the older boy pay after the match.

"I'll mark him," he said, not turning to the team. His eyes were still locked on his past self. He thought he looked rather weird in the Protocol Omega 3.0 uniform.

"What do you mean, Tsurugi?" Tenma asked. Tsurugi turned around.

"I'll mark him... myself... Call it what you like, I'll stop him." He pointed towards Minamisawa. "You couldn't stop him even if you wanted. If I recall correctly, I owned you pretty bad this morning. And now that he is with Protocol Omega 3.0, he may have gained even more power. Besides, who would know better what Tsurugi Kyousuke thinks than Tsurugi Kyousuke himself?" He smirked. Then he walked towards his position and the others followed.

* * *

Just before the match started, a random guy appeared out of nowhere. After a few confused looks at his surrounding, he grabbed his microphone and started commenting on the match. He turned out to act as a referee as well and after he blew the whistle, the match started.

Protocol Omega 3.0 started with the kick off. They started passing the ball around, but they used such powerful shots that it was hard to follow the ball. "What the-" Kurama muttered as his eyes widened. The defenders were shocked as well, seeing as they were frozen in one place. How could they steal or stop a ball that they could only see as a white line between players?

"Don't worry," Shindou shouted to the three defenders behind him. "You still aren't used to their immense speed. Just watch the ball carefully and predict where it will be next."

Minamisawa and Kurama were clueless where to go. One second, the ball was on their right and the next second, it was on the other side of the field. Just like the defenders, they wondered how they could ever steal the ball back. "Tsch, hecklers," they heard Tsurugi mutter. The next thing they new, someone dashed past them at high speed, succesfully cutting Protocol Omega 3.0's pass. It was Tsurugi.

Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi dove in to stop him, but Tsurugi simply made a back pass. "Fei!"

"Hai," Fei replied and he dribbled up the field. He dodged a sliding and passed to Kurama in midair. Kurama did the best he could, but he soon lost the ball due to a fast sliding. The match went back and forth like this. One moment Protocol Omega 3.0 had possession of the ball, the next it was Raimon. Minamisawa, Kurama and Tsurugi got several chances to shoot, but all were blocked. Halfway the first half, the others were capable enough to predict the ball's course and they managed to steal back the ball more often.

Despite this, Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi got a clear chance to shoot. He summoned his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, and attempted to score a goal. His powerful shot blew past the defence line, despite their efforts to stop the ball. Shinsuke responded by calling out his Keshin as well. "Goseishin Titanias... Armed!" He clapped his hands together and jumped into the air whilst his Keshin seemed to explode. The exploded pieces of his Keshin flew aroud like meteors before they collided with his body. The Keshin pieces swirled around his ams, legs and body, shaping a stange looking armor. When his entire lower body was covered with the purple and yellow energy - or whatever it was that Keshins were made of - the armor turned into light blue and yellow colours. Greenish blue glowing lines indicated the edges of the different pieces of the armor. On Shinsuke's back appeared four yellow and blue bows that resembled the ones his Keshin had. The last piece of his Keshin, that was still floating through the air, hit Shinsuke on the head. There, it shapeshifted and formed another bow on Shinsuke's forehead.

The small boy landed just in time, since the ball that Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi shot, was already very close to the goal. He planted his feet in the ground and stretched out his arms. The shot was very hard, but he managed to block it.

"What was that?" Kirino asked Fei.

"That was Keshin Armed. Keshin users can learn how to wear their Keshin like an armor. It is time sensitive, but it allows the user to gain much more power than when the Keshin is controlled from afar."

"Are there more of you who can use Keshin Armed?"

"Most of us learned how to do that, only Nishiki-san can't do it yet."

Kirino wanted to ask more, but there was no time. "Kirino-senpai!" the small keeper shouted and he kicked the ball towards the pink haired defender. Kirino lifted his right foot to kick the ball to Tenma, but he yelped in pain as a foot collided with his left leg. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Gamma, who had tackled him, got up and took the ball back. "Jinrou Lycaon... Armed!" he shouted and his Keshin appeared from behind his back, before it exploded in several meteors like it did with Shinsuke. His Keshin covered his body as well, and then he shot the ball towards the goal with an hissatsu technique called 'Shoot Command K04, Full moon'. Shinsuke tried to block it with his Keshin Armed version of Majin the Hand, but he couldn't stop it and was sent flying in the net. As he fell to the ground, his armor lit up before it disappeared.

"Unbelieveable! Gamma breaks through Raimon's defence like it was nothing and scores the first goal. The score is now 1-0 with Protocol Omega 3.0 in the lead," the commentator yelled in his microphone.

"Kirino, are you okay?" Shindou asked while he helped his best friend up.

Kirino tested his ankle and nodded. "Yeah, it's not severe."

"Thank goodness," Shindou smiled.

Raimon continued the match with Minamisawa's and Kurama's kick off. Minamisawa dribbled to the other side of the field and saw that he was going to be blocked. He looked around for teammates to pass the ball to. Kurama was marked, but Tsurugi was completely free. Just as he was about to pass the ball, he recalled something. _"__Shindou, tell me one thing. Why is this dog replacing me?" "Gomen, Minamisawa-senpai, but if I tell you that, then history might change."_ What would be the reason that he was replaced by Tsurugi? Was it because they thought that Tsurugi was better at soccer than he was? If that SEED really 'turned good', so to speak, then he was a great asset to the team. Minamisawa knew that the boy could play very well and that he had a lot of power as well. What if they would have a show off in the future and Tsurugi would turn out to be better than him? That would explain how he got the uniform of the ace striker. Minamisawa gritted his teeth at the thought. Raimon had only one ace striker and that was him, Minamisawa Atsushi.

"I'll take that." A voice broke his train of thoughts and before he knew it, Protocol Omega 3.0 had stolen the ball.

"Damn," Minamisawa muttered before he sprinted right after the player who possessed the ball. He slided and managed to clear the ball before they could get another chance to shoot. Tsurugi eyed the purple haired boy for a few seconds, but he didn't say anything.

The match continued with Protocol Omega 3.0's throw in, and they quickly got near Raimon's goal. Kirino tried to steal the ball with use of his hissatsu technique, but the Protocol Omega 3.0 player managed to jump _over_ the giant cloud of fog that Kirino summoned. His feet had barely touched the ground when Amagi hit the ground with his fist. "Viva! Banri no Choujou!" he shouted as the ground he was standing on came up and formed a giant wall that surrounded the other boy. The boy looked around for a way out when Kurumada dashed at him, shouting: "Dash Train!" Somehow, the boy managed to dodge Kurumada and jump over the wall.

He was completely free now and he jumped really high with the ball. "I won't let you!" Shinsuke shouted and he jumped too to punch the ball away. Only when he saw the wicked grin on the boy's face, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Gamma!" the Protocol Omega 3.0 player shouted and then he kicked the ball to the ground beneath him. Since Shinsuke had used much power to jump that high and punch the ball away, he couldn't get down as fast as he needed. Gamma appeared from out of nowhere and scored the second goal, making the score 2-0 for Protocol Omega 3.0.

* * *

It was Raimon's kick off once more and Tenma was dribbling with the ball. Both Minamisawa and Tsurugi were completely free. "Over here!" Minamisawa screamed, but to his abhorrence, the brunette passed the ball to Tsurugi. Tsurugi summoned his Keshin and was about to kick the ball when Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi dove in, summoning his Keshin as well. In general, Keshins were pretty weird to see - it's a floating figure made of who knows what with weapons and stuff - but seeing two identical Keshins in a face-to-face combat was just creepy. Then, Raimon's Tsurugi clenched his right fist and punched it in the air as if he wanted to hit the other boys chin. Instead, he held it above his head and shouted: "Armed!" from the top of his lungs. His Keshin - which looked an aweful lot like a knight - thrusted his sword and seemed to explode. He swung his left arm to the side as if he wore a cape that he tossed aside and the pieces of his Keshin quickly covered his entire body. His arms, legs and shoulders got covered with silver, metal-like pieces that resembled the armor of an original knight. The edges of his armor glowed purple, giving him a somewhat futuristic attire. On Tsurugi's forehead appeared some sort of helmet that resembled the face of his Keshin. A final Keshin piece hit him on the back, where it swirled around and formed a red cape with several holes in it. The cape looked medieval due to the holes, but at the same time futuristic because of the purple glow it had.

Both Tsurugis started a battle for the ball, but Raimon's Tsurugi won since he had more power due to his Keshin Armed. However, Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi managed to lessen the force of the shot, making it unlikelier that it would go in. Minamisawa saw how Shindou dashed past him, heading right for the ball.

"Mixitrans, Nobunaga!" Shindou shouted with his arms crossed. If someone asked him afterwards, Minamisawa would not be able to explain what happened to Shindou. He just... transformed. From one moment to another, the boy's hair turned brown and his eyes turned red. Also, a part of his hair was suddenly in a strange tail on top of his head. The boy stooped slightly, his eyes narrowed, before he suddenly pushed himself off and sprinted towards the ball. Never had Minamisawa seen someone run so fast as Shindou did. It was incredible, Minamisawa could barely follow him with his eyes. Shindou placed his foot on top of the ball, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. When he opened them, he kicked the ball in a random direction, only to sprint after it and repeat the action. When he was in front of the goal, he turned around to kick the ball with the back of his heel. "Setsuna Boost!" he shouted, and Minamisawa could hear an agressive tone that didn't really fit the old Shindou, but it did fit Shindou's new appearance. The keeper of Protocol Omega 3.0 tried to stop it by using a hissatsu - Keeper Command 07, Gyro Saving - but it was in vain and the ball went into the goal.

The wistle that signalled the end of the first half sounded right after that goal, and Shindou turned to walk to Raimon's bench area. Many members on their team were frozen in place as they saw Shindou's new, wild appearance. "Are you coming, Kurama?" Shindou asked the blue haired forward as he walked past him. The next moment, it seemed like his entire body was covered in yellow light and a split second after that, it disappeared, revealing the normal Shindou Takuto.

"S-sure," Kurama replied and he followed Shindou. He rubbed his eyes. Did he see that right?

"Wh-what was that?" Hayami stuttered when they all were back in the bench area. Takuto turned to Fei.

"Was that the miximax you were talking about, Fei?"

Fei nodded. "Well, sort of. This was mixitrans. Mixitrans is when a person gets miximaxed, he or she can summon the other aura or the other personality again. Their aura's fuse together and the person gets in the same state as he was in after the miximax. But miximax itself only happens after two persons get shot with the miximax gun. The results are the same, but there is a slight difference between miximax and mixitrans."

Takuto nodded, giving his mind the time to process all the new information. Kirino turned to the other time traveling members. "Are there more of you who can perform mixitrans?"

"Hai," Tenma replied. "Fei got miximaxed with a Tyrannosaurus Rex during our first match against Protocol Omega and I got miximaxed on God Eden with Shuu."

"God... Eden?"

Tenma's eyes widened as he realized that he said too much. He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Ahaha, that's a place where you will go to in the future, and Shuu is a boy who lives there."

"I see," Takuto smiled. He turned to his future self. "But I do have to say that I look rather scary when I perform mixitrans... Was that your... my aura that fused with Oda Nobunaga's aura?" Shindou nodded in response.

"It's a shame that only three of you can mixitrans," Wondeba muttered. "And only one of you actually miximaxed with someone of the Strongest Eleven in History. Miximax enhances your power greatly and I don't know if we can win this match with the power we have... Tenma, Fei, Shindou, I want you to mixitrans permanently during the second half, got that?"

"During the entire second half?" Tenma asked. "Will we be okay then?"

"We will," Fei ensured him. "Miximax doesn't take much of a person's energy and you can use it for a really long time. But why do you want us to use it permanently, Wondeba?"

"I watched Protocol Omega 3.0 very closely, and I can tell that Gamma is up to something. I want you to use your extra power to even the score, since we can't afford to lose here. And also, Protocol Omega 3.0 might... attack you and your teammates directly. I want you to use your power to protect them as well."

"Alright," the three boys said in unison and they closed their eyes in concentration.

"Mixitrans, Nobunaga!"

"Mixitrans, Shuu!"

"Mixitrans, Tyranno!"

They transformed before the other's eyes. Shindou got his wild appearance again, including the fiery red eyes. Tenma's hair coloured from brown to dark blue and he got two bangs with white and red tips. Fei's hair grew longer and turned pink. His eyes turned from mint green to red and the Raimon members gulped when he looked at them. Then, the Raimon members returned to their positions, as the second half was starting.

* * *

It turned out that Wondeba was right. Gamma was indeed up to something, and it was bad news for Raimont, that's for sure. His plan was simple, but it had proven effective before. Before the second half started, he had instructed his teammates. The final score wasn't important, as long as they got more points than Raimon. His orders were simple: keep Raimon from scoring, and - he smirked to himself as he continued - take them down. Literally.

Raimon quickly noticed the true goal of Protocol Omega 3.0 - which was to injure them - and they tried to protect themselves as well as possible. But because they had to watch out for rough plays, Raimon focussed less well on scoring another point and the match went on with the score remaining 2-1 with Protocol Omega 3.0 in the lead.

Shindou tried to score again with Setsuna Boost, but Protocol Omega 3.0 had tightened their defence and all Shindou's attempts got blocked.

Protocol Omega 3.0 was currently in possession of the ball and they dribbled up to the other side of the field. Nishiki slided and stole the ball back, passing it directly to Tsurugi and Tenma - even though Minamisawa shouted to pass it to him. Tenma let go of Shuu's aura, causing the mixitrans to end. He returned to his normal self, but right after that, he released his Keshin. Tsurugi did the same thing, and they shouted "Armed!" at the same time. In no time, both players were covered with the futuristic armours. They jumped at the same time, spinning around in complete sync, but in different directions. Flames appeared around their feet as they got higher and higher. They slowed down in the air and kicked the ball. "Fire Tornado, Double Drive!" they shouted together. It had been a very powerful shoot when it was just a normal Hissatsu technique, but now that both players used Keshin armed... Protocol Omega's keeper tried to stop it by using Keeper Command 07, Gyro Saving, but the shoot was way too powerful and it went in the goal.

The Raimon members, despite being very tired, cheered enthusiastically. All but one. Minamisawa clenched his fists and gritted his teeth when he saw how the two boys did a high five. Sure, he was happy that they got another point, but he hated the fact that it was Tsurugi who made it. It was like that first year was rubbing it in that he was better than Minamisawa.

He slowly walked back to his position, not cheering like the rest of the team. _Just you wait_, he thought. _The match isn't over yet. I'll make the final goal._

* * *

**So, yeah... That's Minamisawa, people... There's a lot from his point of view, now that I think about it! Oh well...**

**I'm glad, because I finally found a way to end this story (had a slight writers block since I never thought any further than when Past-Kirino and Past-Shindou meet Future-Tsurugi...). But I think this story is almost done, just one or two chapters...**

**Okay, I hope you still like it so far and that you keep on reading! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: New chapter! :3 Wow, seriously, what's with me and that smiley? I suddenly use it everywhere! Anyways, I think that all of you already know what will happen here, since I thought of it during... yeah, second capter or so? That's why there was so much from Minamisawa's point of view. So yeah, I've been working towards this ending and I think it's fairly obvious... **

**Well, enjoy reading ^^**

**Random commentator guy: Lotus Sword doesn't own Protocol Omega 3.0 or Raimon (or anything else in Inazuma Eleven), so let's continue with the match. Right now, it's Protocol Omega's kick off and the score is 2-...**

**Me: Shush, let them read the story!**

* * *

The whistle for the kick off sounded and Protocol Omega 3.0 dribbled up the field once more. They dodged the midfielders very easy, but lost the ball when Amagi used his hissatsu technique, Viva! Banri no Choujou! Raimon's big defender laughed when the Protocol Omega 3.0 couldn't find an opening, lost his balance and fell to the ground, causing him to lose the ball. Amagi picked up the loose ball and passed it to Shindou.

"Shindou! Over here!" Minamisawa screamed, but the captain passed it to Tsurugi once more. Minamisawa gritted his teeth when he saw how the ball got easily stolen from the boy. "Fine," he muttered. "If they don't pass it to me, I have to do it myself."

He dashed towards the player with the ball and slided, but the Protocol Omega 3.0 player noticed him and jumped. "Why you..." Minamisawa muttered angrily as he got up immediately and blocked the player's path. A fierce battle for the ball began. "Offence Command 0-" the other player began, but Minamisawa dashed at him and stole the ball before the other could finish his hissatsu technique.

He rapidly dribbled to Protocol Omega 3.0's side of the field, but he had no other choice than passing it to Kurama when Protocol Omega 3.0's defence tightened. The small, blue haired boy dodged two players and was about to pass the ball again... to Tsurugi. Kurama wasn't fond of the SEED (or ex-SEED) either, but he realized that Raimon needed his power in order to win this match.

"Kurama, pass it here!" Minamisawa shouted and after a second of doubt, the second year oblighed. It wasn't the smartest decision to make, since Tsurugi was completely free and Minamisawa was marked, but the purple haired third year didn't care. He would not - I repeat NOT - lose to Tsurugi. He would show everyone that he, Minamisawa Atsushi, was Raimon's one and only ace striker.

He sped up and got off of Protocol Omega 3.0's mark. He dodged the defenders and was about to shoot - a shot that would contain all his love for soccer and all the anger and frustration he felt towards Tsurugi - when he collapsed to the ground. He screamed in pain when the pain in his left foot permeated him.

"Oh no!" the commentator yelled. "Protocol Omega 3.0's Tsurugi manages to clear the ball, but Minamisawa doesn't look like he can get up again!"

"Minamisawa-san!" He heard how his teammates yelled his name and saw them come closer. He clutched his left ankle and tried to ignore the pain. "I'm fine," he said through his gritted teeth. "Just help me up, I can still play." The others exchanged a few looks before Kurama walked up to him and gave him a hand, pulling him up in the proces. "See?" Minamisawa smirked as he stood upright, but when he wanted to walk back to his position, he whimpered in pain. His injured ankle couldn't carry the full weight of his body, let alone that he would be able to run and play soccer.

"Switch players!" He heard the stuffed bear say, and his eyes widened in horror when he realised what was going on. "Minamisawa Atsushi for Hama-"

"No!" Minamisawa shouted before he knew it. "I can still play!"

"Minamisawa-san," Kurama muttered. It was quite odd to see Raimon's ace striker like this, because he always acted like he didn't care about soccer at all. If someone asked them for their reasons to play soccer, Minamisawa would be the first to say that he did it for his grades. But now they saw a whole new Minamisawa, who actually _wanted_ to play soccer.

"You can barely walk, you shouldn't play on," Tsurugi muttered. Minamisawa glared at him.

"You don't tell me what to do," he hissed.

"But I do," Wondeba butted in and he continued his previous statement. "Switch players! Minamisawa Atsushi for Hamano Kaiji! Tenma, you move to the forward position." Something in Minamisawa's eyes broke. He pushed Kurama, who tried to support him, away and walked to the sideline. He ignored the pain he felt with every step and tried to save what was left of his dignity.

He tapped Hamano's hand with empty eyes and sad down on the bench. Hamano jogged towards the others and after a small talk, they returned to their positions. They resumed the match and did their best to score and turn the score around, but they had a hard time stopping Protocol Omega 3.0. The team used rough plays again and again, and Raimon had to focus on protecting themselves.

Minamisawa watched it from out of the field. His arms were crossed and the deep frown never left his face. This was the _second_ time today that he had been benched. The first time was this morning, when that Matsukaze boy - who really sucked at playing - replaced him. Yet that annoying first year was in the field, passing, shooting and doing what not, while he was here... Again.

He felt something on his injured leg and saw how one of the future managers placed an icepack on his ankle. It was that young girl, with the blue hair. "Thanks," he muttered, almost inaudible. Then he focussed on the match again. He gritted his teeth when he saw how the ball was stolen from Tsurugi once again. There were about fifteen minutes left... They had to score soon if they wanted to win.

"They have to score soon," an unknown voice muttered. Minamisawa, Shindou, Hayami and Sangoku looked around, surprised to find that there was no one there.

"Daisuke-san," the blue haired manager muttered and she opened the pocket of her skirt. An orange gem levitated from her pocket and litterally _floated _in front of their faces. Since it was rather close, Minamisawa could see the sky blue C in the middle of it. "Daisuke-san, isn't there anything we can do to help them?" the girl asked the gem.

"They won't win with the power they have right now," the gem muttered. "If only there were more in the team that could had miximaxed, then we'd have a better chance."

Hayami, who had found his voice again, pointed with a trembling finger at the gem. "G-g-ghost," he stuttered frightened. Shindou - or Takuto - who sat next to him, calmed him down by grabbing his shoulder.

"Relax," he said. "This must be the Chrono Stone of Endou Daisuke that the others talked about."

The gem turned around and floated in front of the four boys as if it was observing them - which was probably the exact thing it was doing, Minamisawa thought. They stared right back at the stone. Eventually, it spoke. "That's right, I am Endou Daisuke."

"Incredible," Sangoku muttered. Minamisawa glanced at the stone once more, but decided then that the match was more interesting. _They won't win with the power they have now._ The gem's words - Minamisawa had trouble seeing it as a person - echoed through his mind. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He shouldn't care about that anymore. _They_ were the ones who benched him, so they should be capable of handling this match by themselves. He was out of the field, so it was out of his hands.

"You know, soccer isn't played by one person," Daisuke's voice got through to the boy and when he looked at the gem, he saw that it was floating in right front of him, mere inches away from his face. He backed away, but his back was against the wall. Daisuke kept floating in the same place. "Soccer isn't played by one person, not even by the eleven on the field. It's played by everyone that is involved. The coach, referee, fans... And the ones on the bench."

Okay, was that thing psychic or something? Realising that this thought was about a floating, speaking rock that contained someone's soul, Minamisawa decided for himself to pretend that he never thought it. "There's not much I can do with this leg," he stated with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Daisuke seemed unimpressed. "That may be so, but your love for soccer is as great as anyone else's here. Maybe even greater. And where there is a will, there is a way." After those words, he turned away to watch the match again.

Minamisawa felt how Hayami, Shindou and Sangoku were looking at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable under their gazes. "Heh, to think that you love soccer to that extend. I never thought you did, Minamisawa," Sangoku stated and he smirked.

"Shut up," Minamisawa replied and he looked away.

"There's nothing wrong with loving soccer, Minamisawa-senpai," Shindou said. "Actually, it's great news. I believe that you may be able to change this game's flow."

Yup, that's Shindou Takuto. Encouraging, respectful... That were the qualities they saw when he and the other third years chose him as their captain, even though Shindou was younger.

Minamisawa didn't reply. Instead, he watched the match again. The timetravelers were doing everything in their might to protect their teammates. That was the reason why they couldn't score. If anyone tried to move up to the goal, Protocol Omega 3.0 made clear that they were going for a player. The one with the ball was then forced to enter a one-on-one combat with Protocol Omega 3.0. If only they were faster... If they could move up the field faster, then Protocol Omega 3.0 wouldn't have time to attack a teammate. Minamisawa had proven that he was fast enough - he got rid of their marks all the time - but there was no way he could play with his leg. His eyes were locked on one particular player. If only... Wait a minute!

"Where there's a will, there's a way, eh?" he silently muttered and he smirked to himself. "I think I know how to turn this game around."

* * *

Tsurugi was charging at Gamma, who was currently in possession of the ball. The white haired boy still used Keshin Armed - he started it a few seconds ago to steal the ball from Tenma - and he smirked evilly at Tsurugi. _Uh oh, not good._ Gamma suddenly shot the ball at full speed - and full power - towards Kurama, obviously aiming to hit the other forward in the stomache.

Tsurugi gritted his teeth as he chased the ball immediately. Kurama may be a really strong player, but he wasn't a Keshin User. Besides, Tsurugi recalled how the boy couldn't handle a regular Keshin shoot this morning, so it was obvious that he couldn't take a Keshin Armed shot either. Tsurugi caught up with the ball a few metres before it reached Kurama. Tsurugi turned around, planted his feet in the ground and intercepted the shot. He gritted his teeth in pain when the force of the ball pushed him slightly backwards, but he managed to stop it.

But everything had it's price. Pain spread through his body. _That's what you get for stopping a Keshin Armed shot without using even a Keshin or Keshin Armed yourself, _he scolded himself.

"Thanks." Tsurugi turned around to face Kurama.

"No problem," he said, while getting ready to play on. After all, the ball was never cleared, so the game was still on. A sudden voice made him look up.

"Yosh! Tsurugi, miximax!"

Did he hear that right?! Miximax? Him? With who? These questions came into his mind, right before he was hit with the yellow ray out of the miximax gun. At that moment, his mind went blank. He couldn't think about anything anymore and felt how his instincts took over. A scream left his lips as he bent forward, his fists clenched at the height of his temples.

His veins seemed to turn into electricity cables as an immense power ran through him. It started in his chest and spread through his entire body like he was struck by lightning. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.

He felt how something foreign brushed against his mind. It was hard to explain, but it felt like there was someone else in his head. For a moment it seemed like both presences would reject eachother, but after a few seconds they locked together like puzzle pieces. The borders between them disappeared and they melted together, forming a blend of both presences. Tsurugi could feel how his appearance changed, like it got mixed with another.

"Miximax complete!"

He got a final boost of energy - and pain - which forced him to scream even louder than before. The yellow ray from the miximax gun disappeared and so did the pain in his body. What was left was an immense power... and a strange urge to flip his hair. Tsurugi raised himself up, seen as he was still bent forward, and opened his eyes. He saw the widened eyes of his teammates and smirked.

Tsurugi couldn't see it himself, but his appearance changed quite a bit. He got heterochromia, meaning that his eyes got two different colours. They still had their original golden yellow colour on the edges of his irises, but they were red in the middle. The lines underneath them had disappeared. His hair was still spiky and his side bangs were still intact, but he grew extra bangs which were swept to the right of his face. Also, his hair colour changed from navyblue to dark purple. When he looked at his hands, he noticed that he was slightly tanned, but that was barely noticable.

Tsurugi looked to the bench area to see who miximaxed with him and he was rather surprised to see a worn out Minamisawa who was being supported by Midori and Akane. Did he miximax with Minamisawa? Well, that did explain that urge to flip his bangs, Tsurugi thought as he unconsciously brought up his right hand to do the said action.

Minamisawa looked him in the eye and nodded. _Go on, score the goal, _he seemed to say. Tsurugi smirked and nodded as well.

Right, this might just work out.

He started to dribble with the ball and noticed how fast he was. His reflexes were much sharper and he responded to new situations a lot quicker than before. He saw how his past self ran up to him, obviously aiming to tackel him, but Tsurugi just sped up and passed the navy haired boy easily. _I can get used to this kind of speed,_ he thought.

When he was in front of the goal, his body moved on his own. He placed his left foot next to the ball and kicked it. The ball flew towards the goal, but stopped in mid air, a few feet away from his body. There, it started to spin around. It absorbed energy and started to glow blue. "Sonic..." It was just like Minamisawa's hissatsu technique, Sonic Shot. All he had to do right now was wait until the ball had powered up enough to fly to the goal.

But that wasn't what Tsurugi was going to do. At the start of this hissatsu technique, he had swung his leg back and forth. He used this rotational force as a run-up to spin around and kick the ball with the sole of his right foot. "Sword!" The ball moved with increddible speed towards the goal, leaving behind a bright blue streak in the air.

Sonic Sword, a combination between Sonic Shot and Death Sword. Combining both Minamisawa's speed and Tsurugi's power, this shot was impossible to stop for Protocol Omega 3.0's keeper. The ball was already there before he could start his hissatsu technique and he was blown away by the immense force.

The whistle to signal the goal was the only thing that could be heard in the building, even the guy that was commenting on this match kept his mouth shut. The silence got interrupted again by a second whistle, this time to signal the end of the match, which was heard a few seconds after the first.

3 - 2.

Raimon won.

* * *

**Okay, so ever since I noticed that Minamisawa and Tsurugi had the same number on their uniforms, I thought about this rivalry thing and this end for the match. And when I thought about a miximax between Tsurugi and Minamisawa, I just had to write about the 'strange urge to flip his hair'-thingie. :3**

** You have no idea how fun it was to write what miximax (and Keshin armed, in the previous chapter) felt and looked like. No flaming about the hissatsu please, I made that up and it was the best I could come up with. If you don't really get what that hissatsu was all about: it's basically Minamisawa's hissatsu until the ball starts speeding up in the air (go watch it on youtube or something) and then it is kicked in the same way as Gazel's Northern Impact, like a karate kick.**

**Next chapter is probably gonna be the epilogue, so keep reading and review maybe?**


	5. Epilogue

**Me: Yosh, here we go again! Final chapter (epilogue) of Timetravel is online! I hope you guys like it (although it turned out that not much happened here). Anyways, Disclaimer please!**

**Fei: Lotus Sword does not own the Inazuma Eleven Go cast or Wondeba or me!**

**Me: *Whispers* I would love to own the latter.**

**Fei: Huh, did you say something, Att-kun?**

**Me: *Blushes* Uhm... Enjoy the story?**

* * *

"We... won?" Kurama sounded rather unsure about that. They turned towards the score board, which said that Raimon won over Protocol Omega 3.0 with a score of 3-2... Suddenly, the silence got broken by Tenma.

"Yeah! We won!" he yelled and he hugged the nearest teammate, which was Hamano. Tsurugi still stood in front of the goal, not moving an inch.

"Tsurugi?" Shindou carefully started. He had already turned back to his normal appearance, but Tsurugi was still a half look-a-like of Minamisawa. The ace striker turned around and looked at his senpai with something close to disbelieve.

"That was amazing," he said. He brought up his hand to flip his purple bangs and the action caused Shindou and Kurama to snicker, since it looked a lot like Minamisawa. "What?" Tsurugi questioned them.

"Nothing," Kurama said mockingly as he mimicked Tsurugi's hair-flipping. Tsurugi scowled as he realised what he was doing. He closed his eyes, lit up, and turned to his normal appearance again. As he let go of Minamisawa's aura, he felt how the extra power and energy leaked out of his body. He sighed. "That hair flipping thing was really annoying, you know. I swear, the only thing that boy thinks about is soccer and flipping his hair."

Kurama and Shindou laughed at this, before the three of them walked back.

* * *

Gamma hadn't moved either since the end of the match. He... _lost?_ To them? How on earth was that possible? The chances of Raimon beating Protocol Omega 3.0 had been so very slim - if they even existed at all - so how could Protocol Omega 3.0 lose? He felt frustrated with himself, but also... ashamed.

The chairman was losing his patience with Alpha and Beta, getting more frustrated every time they messed up. They got less and less chances before they were replaced and sent to Mugen the Prison. At the time he chose Gamma to finish the job, the level of the chairman's patience was very close to zero. Gamma suppressed a shiver when he thought that he might be sent there as well... As for Alpha and Beta, those two inferior beings _belonged_ there of course, but him... By losing to Raimon today, he kind of proved that he was no better than they were. He unconsiously gritted his teeth. Nonsense, he _was_ better than those two. After all, he was Gamma.

"We won."

Gamma looked up to see one of Raimon's players standing in front of him. It was that one boy with the green hair. The chairman had said that this boy was from Gamma's timeline. Fei Rune was his name. The boy was quickly sided by two others.

"So?"

"So, release our kantoku," the left boy demanded. Gamma merely looked at him. He knew who that boy was. Shindou Takuto, former captain of Raimon.

"And take that mind control off of Tsurugi," the right boy stated. He was Raimon's current captain, Matsukaze Tenma.

"Not so fast, not so fast." Despite losing the match, Gamma couldn't help him self but flash the other boys an arrogant smile. "By luck" he emphasized that word, "you won one match against us, so it should be obvious that you get one reward, no?"

He smirked once more when he saw how they exchanged looks. Despite he lost here today, he still had some sort of power over them. Not that they really had a choice. El Dorado was in possession of Endou Mamoru's Chrono Stone and they most definately wouldn't give it to Raimon, so the only choice they had left was the removal of the mind control. Not that that was a real reward, since he would have to remove it either way.

Without awaiting their answer, he threw them the disk of his Sphere Device. He didn't have to look up to know that El Dorado's flying Timetravel Base was hovering above them. Not that he could see it, because they were still inside Raimon's soccer building. A second later, he felt the warm, tingling sensation from the transportation rays. Behind him, his teammates slowly vanished into thin air. Gamma could feel how his consciousness was in two different places at once. Half of his vision was filled with the sight of the three boys in front of him, the other half was filled with the empty room in El Dorado's flying Timetravel Base. The image of the three boys became smaller, the other one bigger. Gamma knew that this meant that he had almost completely disappeared from the soccer building. He flashed one last arrogant smile at the boys in front of him. "I wouldn't get used to this feeling, though, because you won't experience it anymore."

Then he was gone, alone in his private quarters. He knew that the people in the soccer building thought he'd vanished into thin air. However, just like his teammates, he had only retreated for the moment. _Just you wait, Raimon, _Gamma thought as he clenched his fist and hit the wall with it in frustration. _I'll prove to you that I'm not as worthless as Alpha or Beta. I'll beat you next time no matter what, just you wait._

* * *

"Okay, so... What now?" Takuto asked. They were standing in a circle on the side of the field. The Tsurugi that was still wearing the Protocol Omega 3.0 outfit stood in the field, looking around in confusion as to why his teammates disappeared and he didn't.

"Now this," Fei said with a smirk and he threw the Sphere Device disk up in the air. It remained floating there as blue lines shot out of it. Within mere seconds, the disk became a ball, earning a few shocked gasps from the ones that hadn't seen it before. The ball floated back to Fei and he touched the yellow patch. _"Mind Control Mode,"_ the robotic voice said once again. The ball started to emit a yellow light that spread through the building in pulsating waves. Everyone stared at it in awe, not really sure about what to think of it.

Tsurugi's clothing changed from the Protocol Omega 3.0 uniform to his casual clothing, including his cape and spikes. When the ball stopped glowing, the boy in the field seemed to awaken from his trance. He took a step back, lost his balance and fell to the ground, but he was too confused to actually take note of it. When Shindou walked over to him and reached out his hand to pull the boy up, Tsurugi seemed to come to his senses. He angrily slapped his seniors hand away and stood up by himself. He sent a death glare towards the captain, who seemed unharmed by the aggression.

"What?" Tsurugi hissed. He had been walking to the hospital to visit his brother and now he was suddenly here. He completely lost the control of the situation and he absolutely didn't like that. So he took it all out on the first one he saw: Shindou.

"Come with me, we'll explain everything," Shindou said. Tsurugi raised his eye brows, crossed his arms and remained standing in the same spot, obviously ignoring what his senior said. Who did Shindou think that he was, ordering him, Tsurugi, around like that?

"You think that I will listen to you, captain?" he remarked sarcastically, just like he did this morning. If he could make the older boy angry again, then he would regain control of the situation. Much to his chagrin, the other boy smiled politely at him.

"Shouldn't you listen to your captain?" a familiar voice spoke. Tsurugi turned his gaze towards the people on the sideline. One figure - the one who had spoken, Tsurugi was sure of that - was casually leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had navyblue, spiky hair and he wore the Raimon uniform. Tsurugi's eyes widened as he recognised the boy.

"Wha-?"

"Come on, we'll explain it," Shindou said once more. Tsurugi followed him silently.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tsurugi asked once he sat down.

"No, it's not. We traveled through time," the brunette that he challenged this morning chirped happily. Tsurugi raised an eye brow at him. What was his name again? Mets... Matsukaze Tenma, right? Darn, that boy was really annoying.

"You won't ever leave me alone, will you?" he couldn't help saying. The response came from a surprising angle, as his look-a-like snickered loud and clear. The boy pushed himself off of the wall and joined the circle on the ground.

"No, he won't. He is gonna bother you again and again until you are completely sick of it, and yet he still won't stop," he snickered. Matsukaze pouted at the boy.

"Mou, Tsurugi. You're mean." Tsurugi watched the scene with rising surprise and disgust.

"Eventually, you'll give in," the other boy continued, ignoring Matsukaze. "You'll leave Fifth Sector, join Raimon wholeheartedly and you'll even end up creating a combined hissatsu technique with this baka here."

"Yeah, right," Tsurugi huffed. "Like that'll ever happen. I don't know what you plan on doing here, but you're wasting your time." He stood up and turned around to walk away. Like hell he was going to believe this.

"Of course, nii-san's influence helped a lot as well," the other boy went on. Tsurugi flinched and turned around, staring at the other boy with a shocked expression.

"Ah yes," Hamano said. "You mentioned you had a brother before. But why is this so important?"

Tsurugi looked at his look-a-like, who was staring back him with the same golden eyes. How on earth did that boy know about nii-san? Tsurugi was sure that he never told anybody about Yuuichi, except for the people at Fifth Sector. Then how... Could it be that they really traveled through time, just like that annoying Matsukaze boy said?

"He... He told you to play for real?" Tsurugi heard himself say as he walked back to his place in the circle. The other boy nodded.

"Yeah, and there's more, but let me explain it to the others first." He turned to everyone in the circle. "I have indeed a brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, who is five years older than me. It is roughly six years ago that an accident occured. We were playing soccer and the ball got stuck in a tree. I climbed up to get it, but I fell when a branch broke. Nii-san saved me, but he got terribly injured and couldn't walk anymore since that day. That's why I was with Fifth Sector in the first place. Ishido Shuuji promised me the money for nii-san's surgery if I destroyed Raimon. But Tenma kept on bugging me about "soccer, soccer" and eventually, nii-san found out what I was doing. So he told me that I should play real soccer, for him as well." Everyone kept quiet while Tsurugi's future self looked to the ground. The gazes of the Raimon team turned towards the other navyblue haired striker, whose gaze was directed to the ground as well. Now that they knew about his reasons for attacking them, they felt some sort of sympathy for him.

"However, there is more." Tsurugi's head perked up and he stared in his look-a-like's eyes.

"More?"

The other one nodded. "The night before the Holy Road finals, Tenma and-" He was interrupted by enthusiastic shouts.

"We will make it to the finals?!"

"Really?"

"I can't believe it."

"That's amazing news!"

"Say, can I continue or what?" the future Tsurugi growled at them. After a few muttered apologies, he continued. "As I was saying, the night before the Holy Road finals, Tenma and I were practicing a new technique. It was a combination technique, Fire Tornado Double Drive." He raised his hand to prevent another interruption. "When we took a break, I got a call from the hospital and they said that I should come as soon as possible. When I arrived, nii-san that an anonimous donor had provided the money for the surgery. The Yuuichi-san in my time is doing great in his rehab."

Tsurugi needed some time to let this news sink in. His heart sped up and he couldn't believe what he heard. Nii-san... he would play soccer again?

* * *

They stayed there for over an hour, asking questions to their future selves. Finally, Wondeba said that it was time to go back. He left to get the Inazuma TM Caravan and returned a few minutes later. Of course, being the enthusiastic (and pink) bear that he was, he chose to come flying into the soccer building. Everyone was startled when a flying caravan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When it landed, the door opened to reveal Wondeba. "Come on, minna, we don't have all day," he said and he laughed at the faces of the rank A team.

"Wondeba! I told you not to come _in _here with the Inazuma TM Caravan," Fei scolded the bear.

"No, you said that last time. I thought the conditions had changed," the bear said innocently.

Fei didn't respond, but he grumbled something to himself which sounded a lot like: "That bear..."

Nishiki, who was the only one close enough to hear it, laughed and hit him on the back. "But he was right about the faces, they're funny."

Everyone laughed and then they said their goodbyes. It was a bit awkward - how do you say goodbye to the person that you are going to be in a few months? - and most of them just awkwardly shook hands. Eventually, everyone was in the Caravan except for Fei.

"Fei, what are you waiting for?" Tenma yelled from inside the Caravan.

"Just a moment," Fei replied. He took out the Sphere Device disk and threw it up in the air once more. When the ball laid at his feet, he touched the yellow patch. _"Mind Control Mode._" The Raimon team seemed to enter some sort of trance that lasted for a few seconds. When the Mind Control Mode was finished, the boys looked surprised to their surroundings. Before they got the time to focus, Fei tapped the blue patch. _"Move Mode."_ He kicked it towards the Raimon members and watched how they disappeared. Then he turned around.

"Okay, we can leave now." He flashed the others a bright smile.

"Why did you do that?" Tenma asked as he stepped aside so Fei could enter. They walked back to their seats while Wondeba started the engine.

"They have to forget everything that happened here this afternoon, or else history will change for sure. Minamisawa-san for example didn't seem to want to leave Raimon anymore, so the timeline would be changed. That could have caused you to disappear as well, just like Yuuichi-san."

Tsurugi stared out of the window after hearing that last sentence. Every now and then - mostly after someone mentioned Yuuichi - he had these moments that he would just space out and think about his nii-san. His teammates noticed the distant look in the ace striker's eyes and decided to give him some privacy.

"Yosh, let's go back to your present time!" Wondeba shouted. He glanced to his side to look at the artifact (Raimon's captain mark from their own time) in the machine. "Artifact set. Modification Wormhole complete! Timejump in T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIME JUMP!" During his ranting, the Inazuma TM Caravan adjusted to it's timetravel form and levitated. At the moment Wondeba shouted 'TIME JUMP', the Caravan shot forward into the rainbow coloured wormhole.

After about thirty seconds, they got out.

Shindou looked up to the blue sky and smiled. "Finally, we're home."

* * *

Kirino and Shindou walked home in silence. Their bodies were both covered with bruises from this morning's match. Shindou's injuries seemed to be so severe that he couldn't even walk properly. He was being supported by Kirino. They didn't say a word, they thought over the events that had happened today.

"What are you thinking about?" Kirino asked his best friend.

"The soccer club," was the reply. As if that wasn't obvious. The soccer club was their life and now it was almost destroyed. That cursed Fifth Sector. "About Tsurugi. And those newbies too."

"You saw what that Matsukaze kid was like today, do you really think he should be in the team?"

"Why do you think I told him not to come anymore?"

It was silent for a few seconds. "But you know what's strange?" Kirino started. He continued after he saw the questioning look in his friends eyes. "I somehow feel... hopeful when I think about that boy. As if we're going to see great things from him."

"It's dangerous to have hope in times like this," Shindou answered after a few seconds. Hope can easily be crushed and then you're left with nothing else. But he understood what Kirino meant. He too had a strange feeling of hope inside of him when he thought about the clumsy brunette. Before school ended, he had felt anxiousness for the boy's dreams to be crushed, but that changed after school somehow.

"Takuto, we should hurry," Kirino said. "It's getting late." Shindou nodded and they sped up a bit. Kirino was right. It was far later than it should be. Suddenly he noticed something odd.

"Kirino, did you just call me Takuto?" The pinkhaired defender stopped to look at him.

"I believe I did, yes. Sorry Shindou, I think I'm really tired or something."

"No problem."

* * *

Tsurugi walked towards the entrance of the hospital. It was weird, he could've sworn that he saw a bright blue light before he was here. But he shrugged it off. He must have been dreaming or something. He took the elevator and entered his brother's room.

"Nii-san."

"Oh, Kyousuke. I was wondering if you would still come today," his brother greeted with a smile.

"Of course I drop by, I visit every day."

"Yeah, but you're later than usual. Don't tell me you had detention on your first day of school." Yuuichi chuckled. Tsurugi smiled, but then checked the clock on the wall. His brother was right, he was later than usual.

"So, how was your first day?" Yuuichi asked.

"Hmm, so so. It is school, after all."

Yuuichi laughed kindly. "And how about the soccer club? You said that you wanted to join."

Tsurugi replayed the match he had this morning in his head. He had beaten the rank A team, including that captain who he had to watch. Well, sort of beaten, since they had to withdraw, but yeah. The soccer club wasn't disbanded and his new orders were that he had to join. He had already negotiated with the chairman about it.

"Yeah, I'm in," he smiled halfheartedly.

"That's great," Yuuichi smiled.

"Tsurugi-kun, visiting hours are over," a nurse informed them.

"All right, I'll be leaving then, nii-san. See you tomorrow." Tsurugi turned around and walked towards the door. There, he turned around once more to face his brother again. Yuuichi was chained to his bed because of his now useless legs. But for the first time since the accident, that thought didn't hurt Tsurugi so much. Sure, it still hurt to know that he was responsible for his brother's loss, but somewhere deep inside, he felt hope. Hope that everything would be alright again. Hope that his brother would get the surgery and play soccer again. Real soccer. And he couldn't explain why, but somewhere inside him, he knew that it wouldn't be thanks to Fifth Sector.

He closed the door and shook his head. Where did that thought come from? If you want something in this world, you have to be strong and take it. He placed his hands in his pockets and left the hospital. But that little feeling of hope didn't leave him for the rest of the day.

**~The End~**

* * *

**So, that was it :3 I hope you guys liked it and thanks a lot for all the reviews. If you didn't notice yet, the last two pieces of this story were in the past, but I just felt like writing them. As for the piece that ended with "Finally, we're home.": the timetraveling Raimon members just got back to their own timeline and te story resumed according to the anime (Shindou showing off his miximax and stuff, Kirino getting jealous, etc.). If you have any other question regarding this story, PM me or leave a review and I'll do my best to answer them. I'm not sure, but I think I'll start a new story after this, so I would love it if you read that one too... Well, as for now: BYE!**


End file.
